Many steam turbine apparatus are known for generating power. In a number of these systems some of the energy is reused in one way or another. The following patents are of interest in that they show the state of the art in this area as it now exists:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,598,551 Dimitroff, Jr., 7-08-86 et al 4,558,228 Larjola 12-10-85 4,514,642 Ross 4-30-85 4,487,166 Haller, et al 12-11-84 4,445,180 Davis, et al 4-24-84 4,316,362 Ninomiya, et al 2-23-82 4,309,873 Koran, et al 1-12-82 4,287,430 Guido 9-01-81 4,282,708 Kuribayashi, et al 8-11-81 4,277,943 Silvestri, Jr., 7-14-81 et al 4,274,259 Silvestri, Jr. 6-23-81 4,241,585 Gorzegno 12-30-80 4,226,086 Binstock, et al 10-07-80 4,173,124 Fujii, et al 11-06-79 4,130,992 Bitterlich, et al 12-26-78 4,099,384 Stevens, et al 7-11-78 4,068,475 Binstock 1-17-78 3,935,710 Dickinson 2-03-76 3,898,842 Luongo 8-12-75 3,813,884 Ishikawa 6-04-74 3,724,212 Bell 4-03-73 3,675,423 Vidal, et al 7-11-72 3,572,036 Beckman, et al 3-23-71 3,423,941 Evans 1-28-69 3,362,164 Rudd 1-09-68 3,359,732 Schuetzenduebel, 12-26-67 et al 3,304,716 Griffin, et al 2-21-67 3,277,651 Augsburger 10-11-66 3,271,961 Wiener 9-13-66 3,243,961 Caracristi 4-05-66 3,242,678 Kochey, Jr. 3-29-66 3,205,664 Nettel 9-14-65 2,743,583 Bayard 5-01-56 ______________________________________
The above listed patents illustrate that a number of attempts, of varying success, have been made to improve the efficiency of steam turbine apparatus. Thus, the prior art recognizes that such an improvement is desirable.